lastknightsfandomcom-20200213-history
IRC
Why use IRC? IRC (Internet Relay Chat) is the main form of communication for King & Country and The Last Knights. In simple terms it's a huge chatroom in which you can join certain channels to talk to a certain group of people, in this case your country will have a country IRC Channel in which people gather to talk, plan, discuss and have fun. There are other IRC Channels in which everybody can join from any country (#tlk-news) to again chat amongst themselves or even just to follow the KnCBot which relays recent city captures right in front of your eyes. Of course there is a much broader horizon when using IRC, however as this is a "How to beginner guide" I won't go into any real detail about scripting etc. How to get and use IRC The first thing you need to do is download an IRC client. The most common is mIRC (http://www.mirc.com/get.html) This is very easy to install, simply follow the steps and it will set itself up in a common directory on your harddrive. Once this is done you will or should have a new shortcut on your desktop, this is the mIRC icon and will be used each time you open up IRC. When you first open mIRC you will be asked to fill out some details, if you do not get a prompt instantly simply click the "Tools" option on the toolbar and select "Options". You will be required to fill in the following: *'Full Name: '''Can be your real name or a game name *'Email Address: 'This is required and won't be shown publically *'Nickname: 'This is the name that will display when talking or idling in a channel, best to use your in-game name for this *'Alternate Nickname: '''If your first name option is being used by somebody else, this name will be automatically used Now you have done the simple things, the next step is telling your IRC Client which server you want it to connect to. Under "Options" - "Connect" there is a subname "Servers" click on this and there should be a large list of servers which have already been identified. The server which everybody on King and Country uses is: irc.gamesurge.net. You can either select this from the Server list or type in the chatbox: /server irc.gamesurge.net. Once you have connected to this successfully once, there is no need to do this again, you can simple click "Connect and "Disconnect" at will. Woop, you should now be connected to the IRC Server and the next step is joining the right channel. If you already know your country IRC Channel (usually displayed in the HC Message or Country Talk) you can join this easily, simple type /join #Mexico. Replace Mexico with the actual channel name. That is pretty much it, you should know by now how to type so I don't need to go through that. There is nothing else needed in order to interact on IRC now, however you will learn more and more about IRC the longer you use it, and i'm sure an advanced guide showing scripts and things related to King and Country will appear before long. Lastly, /join #tlk-news, this is a channel dedicated to King and Country, or #mtlk-news the channel for TLK players. This article comes from http://king-and-country.wikia.com/wiki/Joining_%26_Using_IRC Category:General